


Control Yourself

by go_Jean_or_go_home



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Lace Panties, M/M, NSFW Art, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/pseuds/go_Jean_or_go_home
Summary: He'll be stretched sore after this.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Control Yourself

Jean trembled and whined as he bounced in Eren's lap, feeling his hole stretch obscenely and he blushed at the wet squelching of precum and lube. He found it hard to meet Eren's dark, controlling stare, then let out a gasp and keen at the feeling of a hand snaking around his waist to tug harshly on the lace panties, making the fabric dig into the sensitive flesh between his ass cheeks.

"Control yourself." Eren ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw art is genuinely so difficult to draw


End file.
